


Until the end of time

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Blanc ou Noir [13]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dramatic, Introspection, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Vincent si reca a villa Mikaelson per parlare con Tristan: gli Antenati gli hanno finalmente rivelato il loro complesso piano e lui dovrà spiegarlo al giovane Conte. Per Tristan tutto questo è molto doloroso, ma ciò che conta davvero per lui è salvare la vita di Elijah e per il suo Sire sarà pronto a qualsiasi sacrificio.Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a registi, autori, sceneggiatori e produttori della serie TV "The Originals".





	Until the end of time

**Until the end of time**

_Once you will know my dear_

_You don’t have to fear_

_A new beginning_

_Always starts at the end_

_Once you will know my dear_

_You don’t have to fear_

_Until the end of time…_

_(“Mother Earth” – Within temptation)_

 

Vincent si presentò al palazzo dei Mikaelson qualche giorno dopo e con decisione fece una richiesta ben precisa a Elijah e Klaus.

“Gli Antenati si sono espressi molto chiaramente con me questa notte” disse. “Devo parlare con Tristan De Martel da solo e senza che nessun altro possa ascoltare.”

Klaus si innervosì subito a quelle parole e stava per replicare, ma fu Elijah a intervenire. L’espressione grave e lo sguardo fermo di Vincent lo avevano reso inquieto e temeva che tutta questa segretezza implicasse che Tristan avrebbe dovuto sacrificare la sua vita per adempiere alla missione.

“Perché tanti misteri?” obiettò l’Originale, senza dar voce alla sua reale preoccupazione. “Non hai pensato che potremmo non fidarci affatto di qualcosa che tu e Tristan deciderete in totale autonomia?”

“Non è una mia decisione e tanto meno di Tristan” replicò laconico lo stregone. “E’ una decisione degli Antenati e voi dovrete rispettarla e accettarla esattamente come faremo noi. Solo così la minaccia che incombe su tutti potrà essere sventata.”

“E chi mi assicura che sia una decisione degli Antenati?” protestò Klaus. “Non hanno parlato con _me_. Come faremo a sapere che non si tratta di una tua invenzione per scopi che ci sfuggono?”

Vincent si strinse nelle spalle.

“Sei libero di fare la tua scelta, Klaus, ma sappi che, se non rispetterai la decisione degli Antenati, non ci sarà modo di fermare l’Ombra, l’entità malvagia che sta per manifestarsi. Allora tutti noi saremo annientati, compresi la tua famiglia e, cosa ancor più importante, tua figlia” ribatté, calmo.

“Osi minacciarmi?” esclamò Klaus, rivolgendo allo stregone uno sguardo gelido e facendo un passo verso di lui. Fu Elijah, però, a fermarlo e a intervenire di nuovo in toni più pacati.

“Adesso basta, Niklaus. Questa storia non piace nemmeno a me, lo devo ammettere, ma purtroppo Vincent ha ragione. Non possiamo rischiare la vita di Hope e la sopravvivenza della nostra famiglia. Se poi verremo a sapere di essere stati ingannati, i colpevoli la pagheranno molto cara. Per il momento non abbiamo altra scelta che fidarci” disse.

“Lo lascerai andare a complottare in camera di Tristan?” obiettò nuovamente il fratello.

“Nessuno dei due complotterà niente, se ci tiene alla vita” tagliò corto Elijah.

Vincent ebbe così il permesso di recarsi in camera di Tristan, spiegando che si sarebbe trattenuto tutto il tempo necessario e che nessuno avrebbe dovuto disturbarli per alcun motivo.

Klaus, Freya e Rebekah rimasero con i loro sospetti, ma dovettero cedere. Nemmeno Elijah era tranquillo, ma la sua motivazione era ben diversa: era sempre più convinto che gli Antenati volessero sacrificare Tristan per combattere l’Ombra e che Vincent sarebbe stato il loro tramite. Ma che altro poteva fare? Se si fosse opposto e poi l’entità lo avesse ucciso, Tristan sarebbe morto comunque e, a quel punto, l’intera famiglia sarebbe stata condannata.

Quando Tristan vide Vincent entrare nella sua stanza, il suo cuore mancò un battito. Se lui era lì, significava che gli Antenati gli avevano parlato e, di conseguenza, che il giorno in cui Elijah sarebbe stato aggredito era molto vicino. Il Conte non temeva per sé, ma dubitava di essere in grado di fermare la minaccia. La vampira di nome Sofya pugnalava Elijah all’improvviso e, se davvero era posseduta da un’entità malvagia e potente, sarebbe stata quasi invincibile. Tristan aveva perfino immaginato di frapporsi tra il pugnale e il suo Sire, facendosi colpire al suo posto, ma che cosa avrebbe risolto in quel modo? L’entità si sarebbe sbarazzata di lui e poi avrebbe ucciso comunque Elijah…

“Gli Antenati mi hanno finalmente parlato e mi hanno rivelato in che cosa consiste il loro piano” disse subito Vincent, sedendosi su una poltrona della stanza di fronte al Conte De Martel. “Tu dovrai uccidere Sofya, la vampira che tenterà di pugnalare Elijah, e dovrai riuscire a farlo prima che le spine del pugnale possano anche soltanto sfiorarlo, o sarà stato tutto vano.”

Tristan abbozzò un sorrisetto amaro.

“Ringrazia gli Antenati da parte mia per il _grande_ _aiuto_ ” replicò, ironico. “Anch’io ero arrivato alla stessa loro conclusione, il problema è che non ho la minima idea di come fare quello che mi chiedono. Potrei aggredire quella vampira prima che attacchi Elijah, certo, ma se non riuscissi a eliminarla? Lei mi pugnalerebbe e, dopo, avrebbe tutto il tempo e il modo di uccidere anche lui.”

“Sofya non è invincibile: l’entità non può impossessarsi del suo corpo, è proprio per ottenerne uno che ha bisogno dell’energia sprigionata dalla morte di un Originale” spiegò lo stregone. “Fisicamente lei resta una semplice vampira e tu potrai sconfiggerla senza difficoltà. L’unico problema è il tempismo: come hai visto nel sogno che il capo degli Antenati ti ha indotto, lei è molto veloce e aggredisce Elijah alle spalle, non appena entra nella stanza.”

Tristan era esasperato: perché, invece di dargli dei suggerimenti, Vincent non faceva che sottolineare l’ovvio? Su questo problema si era già tormentato per giorni interi, senza riuscire a trovare una soluzione. Se avesse eliminato Sofya _prima_ che Elijah arrivasse, forse l’Ombra avrebbe fatto in tempo a condizionare qualcun altro, magari Marcel o uno dei suoi uomini, e le cose sarebbero cambiate in un modo che non poteva prevedere.

“Il capo degli Antenati ha detto che dovrai farti colpire al posto di Elijah” disse inaspettatamente Vincent, “in modo da spiazzare Sofya e avere modo di aggredirla e ucciderla.”

“Grandioso” commentò acido Tristan. “E il capo degli Antenati ti ha anche spiegato come farò a eliminare la vampira quando sarò agonizzante per il veleno delle spine?”

“Quelle spine a _te_ non faranno niente” replicò Vincent, fissando il giovane Conte con aria grave mentre gli porgeva una boccetta piena di un liquido scuro.

Al solo vederla, Tristan si sentì gelare e un’espressione di orrore apparve sul suo volto.

“Questo è…”

“Il siero sintetizzato da Lucien, sì. L’ho estratto dal cuore di tua sorella e adesso dovrai essere tu a prenderlo” rivelò lo stregone.

Tristan non si risolveva ad accettare la boccetta e continuava a guardare la mano di Vincent come se stringesse un serpente velenoso.

“Io _non_ diventerò la Bestia” dichiarò, indignato. “Non ho la minima intenzione di degradarmi in tal modo e, comunque, se prendessi quel maledetto siero potrei perdere il controllo e diventare io stesso una minaccia. No, non se ne parla.”

“E’ l’unico modo” ribadì Vincent, implacabile. “Devi prendere quel siero adesso. Comunque non diventerai la Bestia finché non verrai ucciso e rinascerai come tale. Gli Antenati mi faranno sapere quando dovremo agire: il giorno in cui Elijah dovrà recarsi a casa di Marcel, io verrò qui prima che lui ci vada e ti pugnalerò al cuore per farti diventare la Bestia, poi andremo anche noi a casa di Marcel e attenderemo che Sofya faccia la sua mossa. Allora tu agirai.”

Tristan non sembrava affatto convinto della bontà di quel piano assurdo.

“Non credo proprio che gli Antenati abbiano avuto una buona idea” obiettò, caustico. “Devo intossicarmi con quel siero maledetto, farmi pugnalare al cuore e non sono nemmeno sicuro che farò in tempo a fermare quella Sofya. Questo piano fa acqua da tutte le parti. Come pensi di poter entrare qui nel palazzo senza che ti vedano? E poi dovremmo uscirne, sempre non visti, per andare ad appostarci a casa di Marcel e anche Sofya non si accorgerà di noi… non ne cogli anche tu l’assurdità adesso che te l’ho riassunto?”

“Il piano degli Antenati è congegnato nei minimi particolari e non fallirà” dichiarò Vincent, convinto. “Saranno loro a fare un incantesimo su entrambi, affinché nessuno veda né me entrare nel palazzo né noi uscire e nemmeno Sofya potrà vederci o percepirci.”

Il Conte aveva infine accettato la boccetta e adesso era lui a tenerla in mano e a fissarla con una strana espressione.

“Va bene, allora faremo così. Ma…” esitò, “è davvero indispensabile che prenda subito il siero?”

Non poteva certo spiegarlo a Vincent, ma l’idea di diventare la Bestia lo straziava. Innanzitutto, temeva di poter avere reazioni incontrollate già prima, per il solo effetto di quella sostanza nel suo sangue e, se non fosse stato lucido, non avrebbe certo potuto essere utile a Elijah.

Ma c’era un altro motivo che lo faceva indugiare.

Quando Elijah lo avesse visto come la Bestia, come avrebbe reagito?

Certo, Tristan era consapevole che, tutto ciò che era disposto a fare, lo faceva per salvare il suo Sire, ma Elijah lo avrebbe compreso? Quasi certamente no.

Elijah aveva pensato fin dal principio che la vera minaccia della Profezia fosse rappresentata da Tristan. Aveva sottovalutato Lucien e si era concentrato su di lui, convinto com’era che fosse il vero artefice di tutto. Lo aveva punito in quel modo atroce e si era illuso di aver vinto, di aver protetto la sua famiglia, mentre il piano più subdolo era stato ordito dall’antico stalliere dei De Martel.

Diventando la Bestia, Tristan gli avrebbe dato implicitamente ragione, sebbene lo facesse soltanto per seguire le direttive degli Antenati e salvargli la vita. Elijah allora avrebbe ricominciato a dubitare di lui, a considerarlo un pericolo, a vederlo come il nemico meschino e viscido che aveva sempre pensato che fosse, proprio adesso che, a quanto sembrava, si stava avvicinando e iniziava ad essere ciò che Tristan aveva desiderato per mille anni.

“Gli Antenati non mi hanno ancora rivelato il giorno in cui dovrai agire, ma potrebbe essere domani come tra una settimana” rispose Vincent. “Sarebbe molto meglio se tu lo assumessi subito. Non diventerai la Bestia solo perché il siero ti scorre nel sangue: dovrai essere ucciso per trasformarti in essa.”

Tristan guardò ancora con infinita tristezza la boccetta che teneva in mano, poi prese la sua decisione, chiuse gli occhi e, con un rapido gesto, se la portò alla bocca e bevve il liquido.

Vincent non avrebbe capito, nessuno poteva capirlo.

Tuttavia, se veramente quello era l’unico modo per salvare la vita di Elijah, non poteva rifiutarsi. Non avrebbe lasciato nulla di intentato per proteggere il suo Sire, anche se lui non lo avrebbe mai compreso…

Vincent si alzò dalla poltrona e prese la boccetta vuota dalla mano di Tristan.

“Questa la porto via io, così non rischieremo che qualcuno dei Mikaelson possa trovarla” disse. “Devi fidarti degli Antenati così come mi fido io: il piano avrà successo, l’Ombra sarà fermata e Elijah e la sua famiglia saranno salvi.”

 _Sì, ma lui probabilmente non si degnerà nemmeno più di guardarmi in faccia,_ pensò Tristan, avvilito. Ma non disse nulla e si limitò ad annuire.

“Tieniti pronto” gli raccomandò lo stregone prima di lasciare la stanza. “D’ora in poi, ogni giorno potrebbe essere quello giusto. Non appena tornerò qui, saprai che è arrivato il momento.”

“Dov’è Aurora?” chiese all’improvviso il giovane Conte. “Hai detto di aver estratto il siero dal suo cuore, ma io credevo che fosse stata imprigionata dagli Antenati. Dov’è? Sta bene?”

Vincent lasciò trasparire un lieve sorriso, colpito dall’affetto di Tristan per la sorella.

“Non preoccuparti per lei, la tengo nascosta a casa mia e ho fatto su di lei un incantesimo anti-localizzazione: nessuno dei Mikaelson potrà trovarla” rispose. “Per il momento ho lasciato che il suo sonno, indottole da Freya, proseguisse, ma gli Antenati hanno fatto capire che, se le cose andranno in un certo modo, potrebbero anche tentare di aiutarla a uscire dalle tenebre che le offuscano la mente e, a quel punto, potrebbe svegliarsi e condurre una vita normale. Te l’ho già detto, devi fidarti degli Antenati: loro vogliono solo la pace e la concordia e, se collaborerai con loro, sarai senza dubbio ricompensato.”

Tristan annuì di nuovo, troppo turbato per parlare.

Se avesse fatto tutto ciò che doveva, avrebbe potuto salvare non soltanto il suo Sire, ma anche l’adorata Aurora. Non c’era motivo di esitare ancora.

Il suo cuore, però, era un pozzo di dolore e cattivi presagi.

Quella sera, quando Elijah si recò nella sua stanza e lo prese tra le braccia, si donò a lui senza riserve, con un abbandono mai dimostrato prima. Voleva fondersi con il suo Sire, farsi possedere e marchiare totalmente da lui, appartenergli fino alla più piccola fibra del suo essere, tremando alla prospettiva che quei momenti così intensi e appassionati potessero essere gli ultimi e che Elijah, vedendolo come la Bestia, decidesse di abbandonarlo di nuovo. Per questo voleva sentire il suo Sire dentro di lui, sulla pelle, in ogni centimetro del suo corpo: in questo modo, anche se fosse stato lasciato ancora e per sempre da solo, perlomeno avrebbe portato con sé il ricordo di quei momenti, la memoria dell’odore e del sapore di Elijah, fino alla fine della sua esistenza.

Elijah, non sapendo ciò che turbava il suo giovane amante, rimase comunque piacevolmente sorpreso dal suo trasporto e dalle sue risposte appassionate e così lo prese a lungo, ripetutamente, fino a raggiungere un totale appagamento e a stremare completamente Tristan. E, dopo l’amore, non volle staccarsene, bensì lo tenne stretto tra le sue braccia per tutta la notte, anche lui turbato alla prospettiva di perderlo per colpa di qualche piano degli Antenati.

Perduto nell’abbraccio di Elijah e smarrito nell’immensità infinita del suo amore per lui, Tristan si addormentò con in mente un solo pensiero.

_Comunque vada io ti salverò, Elijah… e se anche dovessi abbandonarmi di nuovo non cambierà ciò che provo per te e che proverò fino alla fine dei tempi._

Ogni briciola di orgoglio e dignità, ogni pretesa di superiorità adesso erano svanite, spazzate via di fronte al terrore più grande e alla minaccia più terribile per Tristan: quella di perdere il suo Sire.

 

 

**FINE**

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
